Second summer of friendship!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A small Miley / Oliver friendship - story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you're gonna like this story about friendship with Miley and Oliver. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Second summer of friendship!<strong>

**It's summer after the second college-year and Miley ride her horse Blue Jeans through the forest outside Crowley Corners, Tennessee.**

"Aaww, such a beautiful day!" says Miley.

It really is a beautiful summer day. The sky is blue, the sun is shining and there's a light wind.

"Okey, Blue Jeans...time to go home!" says Miley to her dear horse.

A few hours later someone knock on the door. "I'll get it!" says Miley to her dad as she run towards the front door.

"Hi, Miley!" says Oliver as Miley open the door.

"Hi, Ollie! What an awesome surprise!" says Miley, happy to see her best guy friend.

"Are you happy to see me, Miley?" says Oliver.

"Yeah! Welcome to the Stewart-farm!" says Miley.

"Thanks, Smiley Miley!" says Oliver.

"Where's Lilly?" says Miley.

"She's in Boston with her brother. I asked her to come with me to see you, but she had already made plans about going to Boston." says Oliver.

"Too bad..." says Miley. "Summer's not the same without Lilly..."

"Yeah, I know! Maybe she'll come here later during the summer..." says Oliver.

"Maybe..." says Miley. "Come on, Oken! Follow me! Let's find ya a room!"

Miley and Oliver walk upstairs. Miley open the door to the best guest-room in the house.

"This should be perfect! A bed, a desk, a closet, a trash can and a nice soft chair. All your basic needs!" says Miley.

"Wow! This looks perfect, Miles!" says Oliver as he put down his bags on the floor by the closet.

"Make yourself at home, Smokin' Oken! You can put your clothes in the closet and your laptop on the desk. Once you're done come downstairs and I'll give ya a tour of Crowley Corners." says Miley.

"Sure, Miley! See ya in a few!" says Oliver.

15 minutes later Miley and Oliver are out in the stable.

"Miley, we're not takin' the tour on horse-back, are we?" says Oliver.

"Yes, we are! What's wrong with that anyway, Oken?" says Miley.

"Hey! I'm a motorbike-man! I don't know anything about how to ride a horse!" says Oliver.

"Come on, it's not that hard! Here a horse is more common than a car." says Miley as she prepare her own horse Blue Jeans and a black horse named Caesar for Oliver.

"Ready, Ollie?" says Miley as she with skill and grace jump up on Blue Jeans.

Oliver try to do the same, but fall to the ground.

"Get back up, donut-boy!" says Miley as she begin to laugh.

"What's so fuckin' fun, Miley? I told you that I don't know a thing about horses!" says Oliver.

"Sorry..." says Miley with a smile. "Let me help ya!"

Miley get off her horse and help Oliver to get up on Caesar.

"Okey!" says Miley as she jump back up on Blue Jeans. "Follow me!"

After a 2 hour-tour of Crowley Corners, Oliver has fell off his horse 6 times, two of those in front of mr Jack Jenkins, who is a friend of Miley's dad.

"Miley, now you've made me look like an idiot in front of the whole town of Crowley Corners! I'm sure people are gonna cut off my hands or something." says Oliver.

"Ollie, this is Tennessee not ancient Syria! Nobody's gonna cut off your hands...or any other body-part either!" says Miley.

"If you say so..." says Oliver.

"Oliver, let's go inside and get a beer and a bacon-sandwich." says Miley.

"That's what I wanna hear!" says Oliver.

Miley and Oliver drink beer and eat bacon-sandwiches in Miley's room.

"There's nothing like a beer and a bacon-sandwich after a whole day on a horse!" says Miley with a smile.

"Whatever..." says Oliver.

"Did ya bring your guitar, Ollie? I've got a new song I wanna teach you." says Miley.

"No, I left it back in Malibu." says Oliver.

"It's okey! You can use my back up-guitar, Oliver." says Miley.

"Thanks!" says Oliver.

"The song's called 'Smokin' Oken' and I hope you'll like it." says Miley as she grab her two guitars and hand her back up one to Oliver.

"Smokin' Oken? You wrote a song about me?" says Oliver surprised.

"Yeah!" says Miley. "You wanna hear it, Oliver?"

"Sure!" says Oliver.

"Hee goes...!" says Miley as she begin to play and sing.

_**Smokin' Oken, he is never broken. He's the one that's there for us. He is our friend. There's only one like him.**_

_**Tell me now, Smokin' Oken. What do you feel for me? Hold my hand and bring me home. Oken, you're the man!**_

_**Yeah, Oken, you're the man!**_

"Wow! Great song, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Thanks, Oliver!" says Miley with a smile.

**The End.**


End file.
